


Bow to the Wind

by MyWordsMyChoice



Category: TUGS (TV)
Genre: Bigg City Port, Gen, Missing Scene, Star tugs, Z-Stacks - Freeform, high winds, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWordsMyChoice/pseuds/MyWordsMyChoice
Summary: Zebedee would have steamed away if he thought he stood a chance in hell of outrunning an ocean goer. Hercules might be able to persuade the seagulls that water wasn't wet, but he didn't come down the slipways yesterday.A missing scene from High Winds. Rating for Zebedee's language.





	Bow to the Wind

Hercules had no idea, none at all, what he’d done, Zebedee thought. The ripples were in motion, even before the two of them secured their lines on Johnny and began their slow journey towards the Port Authority buildings. Wider and wider they spread, drawing the eyes and ears of Bigg City Port, gossiping passengers, relieved businessmen, curious vessels, all of them whispering to each other about a gangster caught at last, escorted in by a Z-Stack and a Star. The ripples collect the whispers like debris from a wreck and the wind begins to rise, ruffles the surface of darker waters. There, the ripples turn inward, whisper back to the wind _follow me_ and it does, growing angrier and more vengeful with every mile it travels, _who did this_ , it roars, _who is responsible?!_  
  
Zebedee looked at Hercules more than once during their slow journey. Did he not hear it? Did he not _care?_  
  
Of course not. Bloody ocean tug. Only ever returning to Bigg City for a day and a night, just to steam around the place like Poseidon himself, then clear off up the coast. Well, he could be as brave as he liked in port, but he’d have to go beyond the estuary eventually. The ocean owed favours to no-one and ships could disappear without so much as a wave to mark their passing, never mind tugs.  
  
“Alert the authorities for me, would you, m’dear?”  
  
_Love to, m’dear_ Zebedee thought, but it was more than his boiler was worth to say it out loud. He cast off, and Johnny immediately yanked against the remaining tow-ropes, snarling after him. Hercules never even blinked.  
  
Cocky bastard.  
  
He was dismayed to find the Coast Guard and his messenger moored up outside the Port Authority buildings. Lucky’s Yard had certainly made record time on that piping little shrimper; he seemed none the worse for the hours spent stuck on the rocks. None the better either, Zebedee thought sourly. The Coast Guard barely even looked round and did not return his whistle.  
  
“The Port Authority will negotiate a salvage fee with Captain Zero directly, Zebedee. There is no reason for you to be here.”  
  
It wasn’t explicitly illegal to swear at the Coast Guard, but it was somewhat frowned upon. So was sarcasm, but he had to have some pleasure in his life.  
  
“Guess I’ll just tell Hercules to let Johnny Cuba go then.”  
  
“What do you mean by that?” demanded the Coast Guard.  
  
“Oh, you didn’t know? The rest of the port does. Hercules has Johnny Cuba in tow. Understandable if you don’t want to take custody though - must be embarrassing to have the Stars doing your work for you.”  
  
They swept past him without another word, barking orders for the other Port Authority vessels to follow.  
  
_You’re welcome._  
  
Hercules and the Coast Guard were deep in conversation by the time Zebedee approached them. They spoke with low voices, but Zebedee saw the Coast Guard’s attention darting towards him every now and then. So much for a sneaky departure.  
  
“Wait there, Zebedee,” Hercules ordered, even as the thought crossed his mind.  
  
One day, Zebedee seethed, even he threw his lines around the moorings, Hercules would disappear so far up his own stack that he’d choke on his own steam. One day.  
  
The Coast Guard wasn’t helping. Practically rolling over with praise for the Star Fleet as usual, although Hercules’ smile became rather fixed after a few minutes, his answers more clipped than ever. Despite it all, Zebedee smirked. _Serves you right, ocean tug. Can’t have the calm without the storm._ He tuned the pair of them out and cast his gaze up at the skies. The weather was finally on the turn, thankfully. The stormclouds were scudding over the horizon and the sun burning through at the waning hours of the day. Red sky at night, sailor’s delight, so said the humans.  
  
What the hell would they know about it?  
  
“And as for you, Zebedee...”  
  
_Here we go._ Zebedee dragged his attention back to the Coast Guard. “...you will remain here until further notice.”  
  
“Me? Why?!”  
  
“Don’t waste my time. You yourself admitted to assisting Johnny Cuba, and Hercules caught the pair of you together. I have to assume you’re in cahoots with him.”  
  
Zebedee stared, and pressure began building up in his boiler. How _easy_ it would have been to have left that little shrimper to his fate on the rocks, how insanely _simple_. Or to finish the job himself, here and now...  
  
“Zebedee.”  
  
Hercules’ voice cut through the red mist. A shudder rattled the length of his hull and all power went out of him. Zebedee closed his eyes. Madness, utter madness, and it wouldn’t solve anything. It wouldn’t silence the whispers, it wouldn’t mollify Captain Zero. It wouldn’t save him and he wasn’t sure it mattered. All he knew was that his every plate, every beam, every rivet _ached_ and he wanted this day over before all his days were over. Hercules stared at the Coast Guard. Zebedee turned his head away.  
  
“Do your worst. I’m finished anyway,” he muttered, but Hercules spoke over him.  
  
“That is exceedingly unjust of you, m’dear...”  
  
“I beg your...”  
  
Hercules raised his voice over the Coast Guard and continued undaunted. His eyes were narrowed behind those ridiculous glasses, and there was a definite coolness in his tone. “I have explained to you that Zebedee led me directly to Johnny Cuba, at considerable risk to his own safety, I might add, and gave me his assistance in bringing the villain in. I must say, you are treating him very poorly.”  
  
Well, _that_ was a whopper that even Zorran would have been proud of. Even the Coast Guard looked taken aback and made no comment as Hercules fired up his boiler and raised his eyebrows. Zebedee glanced between them and the Coast Guard finally spoke.  
  
“Very well. You’re free to go, but mark my words Zebedee - this is your last chance. Any further involvement in criminal activity, and I will personally ensure you face justice.”  
  
_You’ll have to beat Zero to it._ Zebedee thanked him through gritted teeth and followed Hercules out into the bay.  
  
“Why’d you lie?” Zebedee demanded as he pulled alongside. “I thought you Stars were above all that!”  
  
Hercules smiled. “Did I lie?”  
  
“I didn’t know you were following me, if that’s what you mean.” If he had, he’d have steamed himself straight into Dender rocks.  
  
“I don’t doubt that, and neither does the Coast Guard. But we are in agreement that it can be better for justice to be tempered with mercy.”  
  
Agreement, that was a laugh. Hercules hadn’t exactly left much room for disagreement. Never bloody did.  
  
“You might think that,” Zebedee muttered. “The Coast Guard doesn’t and Captain Zero won’t. He’ll cut me adrift if I’m _lucky_.”  
  
“Nonsense. It won’t come to that.”  
  
“What makes you so damned sure?!”  
  
“I might ask the same question. Why would Zero cut you adrift now?”  
  
_Because he’s not like your wonderful Captain Star! Keeping hold of tugs long past their usefulness, holding honour more important than survival, never, ever becoming embroiled with anything crooked and having to answer to the underling to the henchman of the servant to the shadows who control every dirty deal in the seven seas!_  
  
“It’s not just Captain Zero, it’s Zorran, it’s all of them... Oh, just drop it, will you? You wouldn’t understand.”  
  
“Don’t confuse understanding with approval, old boy. I know all about how Zero operates, but I’m sure he will overlook our co-operation in these exceptional circumstances. Cuba has been a blot on the horizon for many in Bigg City Port but none more than Zero. As for Zorran, if he can’t see the advantages of having Cuba clapped in dry dock, he’s even more of a fool than I took him for. No, m’dear, you’ve done much to be proud of today, regardless of what others might make of it.”  
  
“Please. I suppose you’re going to tell me _you’re_ proud of me now!” Zebedee jeered.  
  
The cocky bastard actually _laughed_ , and Zebedee would have steamed away if he’d though he stood a chance in hell of outrunning an ocean goer. _Or_ , said a nasty voice at the back of his head, _if you could be certain he wouldn’t just watch you go._  
  
“No sense in that, old darling, not until you have pride in yourself. You wouldn’t believe me.”  
  
That was true enough; he wouldn’t. Hercules might be able to persuade the seagulls that water wasn’t wet, but he didn’t come down the slipways yesterday.  
  
The yellow megaphone was still and silent when they heaved to before the Zero dock, but for all he knew, Captain Zero wasn’t in his office. Out chartering a new harbour tug, no doubt. Or placing an order for cement.  
  
“Well, Zebedee, m’dear, this is where we part company. Thank you for your assistance.”  
  
Zebedee’s eyes flicked towards the Zero pier again and he felt a terrible, insane urge to ask Hercules to wait.  
  
“Stick around, why don’t you. Might be some salvage going.” He didn’t know if Hercules went in for breakyard humour, but it did raise a smile. More knowing than amused, but it’d have to do.  
  
“Other matters to attend to, I’m afraid. Courage, old boy. I know you have it.”  
  
Hercules whistled and Zebedee watched him depart, watched until even his wake had subsided. Just for a moment, he couldn’t help but wonder what life might have been like if Zorran had been a little more like Hercules.  
  
But there lurked madness, and that would drag him under more surely than anything. Hercules was right, as the insufferable bastard usually was.  
  
_Alright, Zebedee. Bow to the wind and hope that justice will be tempered with mercy. Or whatever the hell it was he said._


End file.
